The Trials of Uncles
by turtlegirls16
Summary: What happens when you put TMNT, a new baby, and dangerous missions together? And not to mention getting home before the baby's parents get home to find her gone. Mayhem happens that's what. R&R to find out more!
1. The Baby's Here!

Don's cell started going off next to his bed. He blindly reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" He asked drowsily.

"Don? Ok now don't freak out but Casey and I are headed to the hospital; I think it's time." April said calmly over the phone.

"Time? Time for what?" Don asked, yawning.

"The baby Donnie. I'm having the baby." April said.

Don's eyes popped open and he jumped out of bed.

"WHAT?! Ok April breath in and out like we practiced. Oh man! I'm on my way to meet you there!" Don said heading down stairs.

April laughed.

" Don your just as bad as Casey- And he's the Father! I'll be alright, you don't have to come down, I'm in good hands." She said reassuring him.

"Ok, but as soon as we can, all of us are gonna come visit you." Don said.

"Ok see you then!" April said quickly, then hung up.

Don closed the phone and sighed.

"GUYS WAKE UP! APRIL IS HAVING THE BABY!" Don yelled.

Four forms came sprinting out of their rooms.

" My son what is the matter?! Splinter asked in panic.

" Yeah Donnie what's with all the racket?" Mikey demanded.

"It's April, she's having the baby." Don said; more calmly this time.

The others started grinning.

"Dudes, it looks like we're gonna be uncles!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo smiled.

" Yeah I guess we are." He said.

**5 days later…**

" Hey guys, April just called and said they're home with the baby and we can come and see her if we want." Don said coming into the living room.

"Alright, well lets go meet this niece of ours." Raph said, cracking his knuckles.

The turtles and Master Splinter quickly made their way to April and Casey's apartment.

" Hey, Hey! Uncle Mikey's here, and he wants to see his little niece!" Mikey exclaimed coming through the window.

Raph, who had come in behind him, whacked him upside the head.

" Hey, sup guys? April they're here!" Casey yelled to the back.

" I heard." April said, walking into the living room with the baby in her arms.

The turtles crowded around her trying to get a look.

"Now wait a minute, don't crowd. We'll do this in an orderly fashion so everyone will get to hold her. Master Splinter will hold her first, then it will go from oldest to youngest." April said, pointing to the couch.

The turtles hung their heads but did as they were told. April sat down and handed the baby off to Master Splinter. He beamed with pride, as he looked at the sleeping baby in his arms.

" She's beautiful April, she looks just like you." He said.

"Yeah 'cept she's got Casey's black hair. Hopefully that won't make her a bonehead too." Raph said jokingly.

Casey punched him in the shoulder, while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Master Splinter handed the baby off to Leonardo. Leo cradled her gently in his brawny arms. The baby moved in her sleep, and managed to snag one of his bandanna tails in her little hand. Immediately she went to sucking on it. Leo watched her for a moment before taking the tail out of her mouth.

"You won't get anything out of there little one." he said softly as he handed her to Raph.

In the process the baby got jostled a little too much and awoke. She took one look at Raph's face and burst into tears!

" Shh, Shh, don't cry, it's ok." Raph said panicking.

" Here let me try." Don said reaching for the baby.

Reluctantly, Raph handed her over to Don. As he held the screaming baby in his arms, he brought her closer to his chest and whispered soothing words to her. Finally she stopped crying and looked up at him, her green eyes still glossy with tears. Don smiled.

"There we go, all better." He said softly.

" So April what's her name?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Her name is Lexi; Lexi Shelley Jones." April replied smiling.

"Well its nice to meet you Lexi." Don said smiling as he gave her to Mikey.

" Hey there Lex! Who's a pretty baby? You are! I'm your uncle Mikey and as you get bigger I'm gonna teach you all about video games, comic books, and tell you all about our adventures; including how I became Battle Nexus Champion!" He exclaimed.

Three different hands came out and slapped him in the back of the head. Mikey grimaced, and for a moment it looked like the baby almost cracked her first smile. Almost.

" Aw c'mon! She even likes Mikey! That's not right!" Raph complained crossing his arms.

" She'll grow into you Raph." April reassured him, smirking.

"You make me sound like a piece of clothing." Raph grumbled.

" Ok, Well I think she's had enough excitement for today." April said taking her from Mikey.

" Awwwww! But I haven't even introduced her to the Turtle Titan!" Mikey complained.

"Say goodnight Lexi." April said smirking as she took the baby back to her crib.

While she was gone the guys ordered pizza to celebrate. While they waited they talked and laughed especially, about the new baby. Finally the pizza arrived and everybody dug in. Suddenly Mikey raised his slice of pizza.

"To Lexi! Welcome to the family!" he exclaimed.

"To Lexi!" Everyone cheered.


	2. Button Happy Baby

**6 Months Later…**

Friday night.

"It's finally here." April thought as she put on her make up.

This would be the first night since the baby was born that she would get some time alone with Casey. Not that she didn't love Lexi, in fact the baby was an angel. But the fact still remained that she needed this time out and about. April was just finishing her make up when she heard the living room window open.

"April?" Came Don's voice.

"Hey Don! I'll be out in a minute; Lexi is in her playpen." April called to him.

"Ok, no hurry." Don replied.

April heard Lexi cooing, meaning Don had picked her up. April smiled to herself as she finished up. Lexi had grown accustomed to the guys coming and going- even Raph. April was even sure Lexi knew that if she started up the water works, her uncles would do anything to make her happy. Finally April was done, and walked out to the living room to join Don and Lexi, who were on the floor playing with her toys. Don stood to his feet when he saw April.

"Ok Don, Her bottles are in the fridge, give her one at 5 and one right before she goes to bed. And make sure you heat them up for 15 seconds and test it before you give it to her. She has her toys to play with and if she gets cranky just rock her for a few minutes or sit her in the playpen and put on her Baby Einstein video. Her diapers and wipes are on the changing table in her room. You are welcome to anything in the fridge as usual. Hmm I don't think I'm forgetting anything- Oh! If for any reason you need to go anywhere for some reason, I'm leaving her car-seat and base and the papoose pouch." April explained showing everything to him.

"April, relax she's in good hands. I know what to do and I'm the sensible turtle remember?" Don said, smiling.

April sighed.

" I know, I know, it's just this is the first time I'll be away from her for more then a couple minutes. I just hope I can enjoy the tonight with Casey." She replied.

Just then Casey came into the living room.

"You ready to go babe?" He asked looking her over, " Wow you look prettier then the day we got married, and that's sayin' somthin'."

April blushed.

"Yes I'm ready. I just gotta say goodbye to Lexi." She said picking up the baby.

She squeezed her tight then kissed her on the forehead. Then Casey grabbed the baby and spun around with her, blowing a raspberry into her stomach. Lexi grinned a toothless smile at him.

"Ok little Shelley, you stay out of trouble for uncle Donnie ok? * kiss* Daddy and mommy will be back soon. Love ya kiddo." He said.

He gently handed her over to Donnie and took April's arm.

"Bye baby." April said blowing Lexi one last kiss and heading out the door with Casey.

"Well Lexi, it's just you and me now. So how about we break out some more of your toys?" Don asked her heading to her room.

Lexi, gave him a toothless grin.

**A few hours later…**

Don's Cell started going off by him on the couch where he was dozing. He jumped when he heard it. He looked around. The TV was on, playing one of Lexi's Baby Einstein videos, and Lexi was fast asleep in her playpen. Finally he came to his senses and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Donnie? Good, we need your help. Raph, Mikey and I went out patrolling, and we found some heavy purple dragon activity down at the Tetra Laboratory. These guys are pretty heavily armed though, so we'll need some help from the Hauler. Can you come and meet us here with it?" Leo asked.

"Leo I'm babysitting Lexi remember? I can't just leave her. And I can't bring her into a fight either or April would kill me." Don replied.

On the other end of the phone Don heard some whispered words and the phone being jerked about. Finally someone won out.

"Look here brainiac, we can take down these goons with or with outcha. All Leo is sayin' is we'd have a betta chance if you brought down the Hauler. And you and Lexi don't even have get out. She'd be perfectly safe. But still it's your call." Raph said gruffly from the other side.

Despite what Raph said, Don didn't really feel like he had any choice. If only Master Splinter weren't away in the Battle Nexus helping the Daimyo, this would be an easier decision. He sighed.

"Alright I'm on my way." Don said, then hung up.

After he packed the essentials Lexi needed in the baby bag, He grabbed Lexi, her car-seat and base, and her papoose pouch for just in case, and headed down to where he had parked the Hauler. After he made sure the baby was happy and securely strapped in, he started up the engine and headed to the Tetra Laboratory. When he arrived, the action had already started, and it wasn't looking good for his brothers. He immediately sent out a barrage of smoke bombs. When the smoke cleared the odds seemed to have evened out. His bros high-fived and Mikey gave Don a thumbs up. But he wasn't paying attention. The sudden noise from the smoke bombs had startled Lexi and she had started to cry.

"Shhhhh it's ok Lex. Don't cry baby." Don said trying to soothe her.

For a moment Lexi seemed to stop crying, and looked up at him. But a sudden jerk from a purple dragon being thrown up against the Hauler, sent her bawling. Don grimaced. Finally he gave up on soothing words and took her out of her seat and sat her in his lap. Her cries immediately went down to quiet whimpers. While she was calm, Don was able to send out more bombs to help his brothers...

Lexi watched as he pressed all the colorful buttons, and pulled many different levers. She gazed intently at those big shiny buttons, wishing she could push one too. That's when she noticed the big red button that seemed to be right within her reach. Red was her FAVORITE color!...

Don heard Lexi getting excited about something, but he was too busy helping his brothers to check on her...

Lexi stared intently at the button, trying to figure out how to get to it. Her arms flung themselves erratically everywhere else except for where she wanted. Finally she got her hands out in front of her, and started to lean forward towards the button, teetering a bit. She was almost there...

Don felt Lexi slipping from his lap and looked down to see why. He saw that she was mere centimeters away from the button that shot the missiles!

" Lexi Don't!" He yelled grabbing her away.

But he was too late. He heard rumble of the missiles leaving their chambers and the thundering blast as they hit the building in front of them. His brothers and several purple dragons were knocked down by the blast and many were knocked out. He watched as his brothers, unscathed, sat up dazed and disoriented from the blast. Suddenly Hun was standing over them with a bazooka in his hand!

Don panicked. What could he do? If he shot another missile, Hun could accidentally pull the trigger and fire at his brothers. If he shot another smoke bomb, Hun could just as easily turn around and shoot at the Hauler! There was only one solution; He had to go out and help his brothers. But He couldn't fight if he had to carry Lexi around in her car-seat. Then he spotted the papoose pouch. Perfect! So Don quickly suited up. Armed with his Bo-staff and the baby on his back, he went to go save his brothers**.**


End file.
